haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
"There Are No Flags at the Swimming Pool" 'is the third overall episode of the ''Haganai ''anime produced by AIC Build. The episode shows Kodaka and Sena's private trip to the pool along with the introduction of Kodaka's younger sibling, Kobato Hasegawa. Sypnosis Part 1 One day, Kodaka and Yozora entered the club room as Sena was already there, engrossed in her game. Kodaka called out to Sena as she ignored him. "''That piece of meat....how dare she ignore me !" "Except that it was me that she ignored...." Yozora then pulled out the connector to Sena's earphones and the game's sound instantly broadcasts itself. "Ahhh ! Ahh ! Noooooo~~ I-It feels so good !" Yozora quickly grabbed Sena as the latter demands her to let her go. Kodaka came up and saw that Sena is playing a game for adults and she was looking at a sex scene while the game continues. "Ahhh.....! I'm going crazy ! Ehh Ahh Something's comming ! I-I-I'm coming !!!!!!!!!" Sena then quickly turned off her laptop and demanded Yozora to explain herself. Yozora then said that it is her line and that she should know better than to do such perverse things in a holy building. Sena then quickly defended that it is a very famous galge called the "Sacred Blackstar" and the entire story is about love and emotion. And the love story in the end is the Purest way possible. "Even so, playing an eroge in the club room is a little..." "I did not know it originally ! After playing KiraSuku, I went around looking for other interesting games and when I look up in the net, this came up as the most popular game people are playing now. So when I asked one of the boys in my class, they happily gave it to me..." "You hentai !" "Weren't you listening to a single word I've said ?!" "SILENCE you wrench ! You succubus ! Flasher ! Bitch ! Walking semen dumpster ! Real Dutch Wife ! Walking porn scene ! Don't touch me ! Don't come near me ! You'll make me pregnant !" "''Why are you calling me all that just for playing a game ?!' I'll admit that it does have some extreme vocabulary but that was only one part ! The other themes are so deep and good that it can even put common literature to shame ! That is a real masterpiece !" Yozora then said how Sena was so engrossed in that pron scene and told Sena to just admit that she's a pervert. Sena then blushed and tried to say that she just wanted to get close to the female character and her feelings for Cecelia are pure and she opened her laptop showing Yozora the scene and tries to tell Yozora that it is not as bad as it is. Yozora then demanded Sena to stop showing her and called her a hentai again as Sena tries to say that it is not vulgar at all. Kodaka then thought that Sena's claims are just absurd. Sena then told Yozora that she sure is pitiful for looking at a scene without devolving into vulgar thoughts. Yozora then smirked and told Sena to read it out loud since it is so pure, Sena won't have a problem at all. Sena then said that reading literature in front of others is embarrassing as Yozora said that she'll read some of her literature as well. Yozora then dares Sena again or perhaps that the game's heroine is some cheap dutch wife that is only worth 10000 yen. Sena, agitated by Yozora's insult to her heroine, agrees to this. Sena then went on and read the dialogue. "''L--Lucas...Hurry...Plunge...y-your...sacred sword..." "LOUDER!" "P-Plunge your huge, shiny, black sacred sword...into my bad...B-Barinvall... You want my sacred sword that badly ? You really are a perverted bitch-pig, Cecilia. D-Don't be so mean L-Lucas...He, look at your face. You want it so badly. Come on, bitch-pig, if you want it, beg it me more politely." Sena then got a little agitated and even more embarrassed. "P-Please Master ! P-Plunge y-your....scared...sword..into..m-my...indecent..into..here..." Sena was almost crying as even Yozora was blushing heavily. "It's not a sacred sword, call it by its real name." "What's the matter ? Come on, say it." "L-Lucas...into my...indecent..pu-pu-....'LIKE HELL I COULD SAY THIS YOU IDIOT ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''" Sena ran off crying while insulting Yozora as Kodaka asked if Yozora is going too far. Yozora then said that she was recording Sena talking all the time and asked if she should upload it to the net. Yozora then said that she was joking and took out her book and told Kodaka that as she had promised, she will read a work of art out loud. "Upon the sorrow of being dirtied,' 'Today, the snow falls cold and heavy.' 'Upon the sorrow of being dirtied,' 'Today, the wind blows far too strongly.'"'' "Nakahara Chuka ?" Part 2 Later, Kodaka went to the local supermarket and bought some ingredients home. When Kodaka said that he got home, a blond haired girl with mismatched eyes greets Kodaka And told Kodaka to provide her offering. "Oh, you're hungry, Kobato ?" "Heh. Kobato is but just an alias. My true name is Leysis V. Felicity Sumeragi. A true ancestor of the night. I now taste for blood ! Ku ku ku. Catastrophe shall befall upon you lest you present me with a sacrifice immediately !" Kodaka sighed and said that he is making it right now. After making a salad and some Carbonara, Kodaka poured some Tomato juice to Kobato's wine glass. Kobato then said that the glass of "virgin blood" does stimulate the appetite as Kodaka said that it's just tomato juice. While eating, Kodaka made Kobato eat some onions (that she disliked) as Kobato ate them reluctantly. As they've finished their meal, Kobato asked why are Kodaka's offerings (food) are lacking of quality as Kodaka apologizes since he got a club and all. "Which is more important, me or the club ?" "Hmmm.......the club." Kobato then pouts as Kodaka said that Kobato should just make her own dinner if she disliked it. Kobato then said that the tomato juice is running out as Kobato said her thanks. Later, Kodaka, while doing her dishes, introduced Kobato Hasegawa, his younger sister. The latter was addicted to an anime series called "Kurogane no Necromancer" and ever since, Kobato begin to act and base her character on the characters of the show. Kodaka then introduced that his father bought this house they are residing ten years ago but due to his work, the family had to move from place to place. And when Kodaka and Kobato heard that their father, Hayato had to move to the US for his job, they decided to stay in Japan and hence, returned back. Despite this, Kodaka cannot recall much from what he did ten years ago. Kodaka then said that he has readied the bath as Kobato said that she'll go after the next episode. Part 3 One day, after class, Sena and Kodaka were in the room. Kodaka was spacing out as Sena was playing one of her galges again. When Kodaka called out the club's importance due to yesterday's events, Sena turned and asked if Kodaka said anything. Kodaka then said that it's nothing. "Ummmm you're not playing eroge to-''" "''SCARED BLACKSTAR ! Hmph, that kitsune isn't here today so at least I can play my games in peace." "She said that she wanted to a novel today." Sena then asked Kodaka if he can swim. Kodaka then said that he can as Sena asked if it is true. Sena then come near Kodaka and asked him to teach her how to swim. Kodaka (blushing) then asked if Sena don't know as Sena said that she never had the chance to learn. Kodaka then agreed to teaching and asked why would Sena do that. Sena then said that she cannot be true friends with "Natsumi" if she did not master swimming in real-life. Kodaka tried to tell Sena to know the differences between reality and fiction but kept quiet as Sena told him that they'll meet up at Ryuugu Land next Sunday. Sena the told Kodaka to keep this a secret from Yozora. The next day, Yozora asked if Sena is not coming as Kodaka said that she got some shopping to do. As Yozora said the tranquility of the club without Sena, Kodaka recalled Sena's words of not telling Yozora that she cannot swim. Yozora looked at Kodaka and asked if anything is wrong as Kodaka asked if that's the book she got yesterday. On Sunday, Kodaka reached the bus station but Sena was a little at Kodaka being late. Nevertheless, when Kodaka and Sena reached the place, they go on and change to their respective swim wear and when Sena came out, Kodaka cannot help but to stare at her breasts. During the entire training, Kodaka felt a little guilty and embarrassed for ogling at Sena. Sena learned how to swim at an amazingly fast rate and was able to swim rather well soon after. During break, Kodaka got some yakisoba and drinks as Sena thanked Kodaka for teaching her how to swim and goes on to say how she can now be ready for Natsumi when the latter appears as Kodaka said that it's not happening in real life. Kodaka then said that the pool sure is big as Sena said that it'll soon go down anyways. Kodaka then asked if it is real as Sena explained that the lack of customers meant that this place can only last a few years. When Kodaka heard about Sena mentioning her father, he said that he still have not met him yet. "Maybe I should go and say hi to him..." "?!?! Wh-Why would you do that ?! Don't tell me that you...want to go out with me or something ? Don't tell me that this is-is some date or something !" "What kind of misunderstanding is that ? My father and yours are old friends and I just wanted to pay my respects since he helped me into getting to the school." "Then say that firstly next time...idiot." "You're the one who misunderstood." "Kodaka, you are talking back to me ? Know your place." "Meat..." "What ?" "Huh ? No, I mean that there are some pieces of meat in my yakisoba that are too tough to bite through." "Stop saying things like that." "You're responding to the name, 'Meat' now ?" "That idiot ! How dare she gave me such a nickname." "True..but you kinda accepted it quite easily." Sena then blushed and said that it is because it's her first nickname and she was a little happy. Kodaka was just stunned by that as Sena told him not to tell Yozora. Sena then told Kodaka to continue their swimming as Kodaka said that he needs to go for a toilet break. In the restroom, Kodaka thought that "meat" is more of an insult than a nickname as recalled back how his old childhood friend used to call him "Taka". When Kodaka left the place, he noticed a commotion and saw that Sena is there, insulting a group of guys. Sena then made fun of their weak vocabulary skills as the guys begin to get really agitated. However, one of them noticed that Sena is actually shaking in fear as Kodaka decides to step in. One of the guys asked who is he as Kodaka begin to ask if there is a problem. The group then left as Sena told them to wait since they insulted her and demanded them to bow before her. Unable to take it, one of the guys decided to punch Sena as Kodaka rushed up and stopped it. The others were about to help as Kodaka quickly subdue one and told them (in a dangerous manner) that they should let go or things may get dirty. Sena then praised Kodak an said that she will let him lick her feet as a Thank you. Sena then called the group a munch of idiots for not knowing their place. "You're the idiot !" "What ?" "Why would you stop them to pick a fight ?! Guys like them are everywhere !" "W-What's with you ? I thanked you and now you're scolding me ?" "Yeah, I'm scolding you, there are worse people than them all over the place ! This isn't the club room and I cannot always protect you !" "Shut it ! That is that ! This is this ! It's none of your business !" "IT IS MY BUSINESS !" Sena blushed and said that she understood and said that she'll go home. In the bus, Sena said to herself that this is the first time a boy has gotten mad at her. After the bus trip, Sena thanked Kodaka and said that she should it again next time. Kodaka was surprised that Sena is no longer mad. At home, Kodaka recalled that he does get beat up a lot because of his hair. Suddenly, Kobato raced out, naked and told Kodaka that the water is cold. Kodaka the recalled that his childhood friend once stopped a fight and told a group of bullies not to attack the weak. Kodaka punched back at the defender and told the person that he is not weak. Intrigued, his "helper" soon lashed out a fist back at Kodaka and the fight soon escalated again. After that incident both Kodaka and his new friend played together. One day, Kodaka's friend told him a quote. "Taka, my mom once told me that when you're in the first grade, you do not need to make 100 friends. Just make a real friend that cares about you 100 times as much. Even if you only have one, as long as they are a friend you really cared about." Kodaka then said that he will care about his friend 100 times as much. Even if it means fighting the whole world even he'll be a friend no matter what. The childhood friend then said that Kodaka should not say such embarrassing things as Kodaka said that he did not start it first. Kodaka then woke up in the clubroom and absentmindedly said out the old quote. "Just make a real friend that cares about you 100 times as much...." Just then, Yozora dropped her novel. "Kodaka...you reme-''" "''Huh ? Is there something wrong ?" "N-nothing ! You just talked suddenly so I was shocked." "Oh...Sorry about that. By the way, where's Sena ?" "Meat went home." "You ?" "I was reading my book." "Well, I might as well go home then." As Kodaka went home, he wondered how is his old friend still doing. And if his friend is still in the city but he soon left it behind since it is just the past believing that even his friend will forget about what happened ten years ago. Kodaka then wonder if there really are friends who cares about one another for their whole life. Notes *In Japan, the term "Hentai" does not actually mean animated porn. Simply put, the word hentai basically means "weird" or "abnormal". In most context, it basically is another way to call a person a "pervert". *A ten thousand yen note is roughly around 127.50 USD. *An Eroge or Erotic game is a visual novel game (or galge) with pornographic contents. *Kobato actually "suffers" from the eighth-grader syndrome . *Yakisoba are Japanese fried Noodles flavored with a kind of Worcestershire Sauce and other bite-size vegetables and meat. Light Novel Differences *In the light novel, Yozora told Sena beforehand that she'll read one of Nakahara Chuka's poems. *In the original novel, Kodaka made a seafood pasta instead because the seafood was on half price. This was changed to carbonara in the anime. *In the original novel, Kodaka also bought some Coca-Cola since the tomato juice was out of stock. Kobato then said that she prefers Pepsi more. *During dinner, Kodaka mentions that Kobatao used to be very picky with her food and once flipped over her soup dish. After her father gave her a sound beating, Kobato became more willing. This was not mentioned in the anime. *In the original novel, Kodaka also mentions that before Kobato was addicted to the anime series, she used to break chopsticks with her buttocks and igniting her farts. *In the original novel, Kodaka also mentions more about the tragic fate of their mother, Airi Hasegawa. This was not included in the anime. *In the original novel, the reason why the bath water became cold is because the heater broke and Kodaka had to call extra help. This was not in the anime. Trivia *Sacred Blackstar is based on the Light Novel, the Sacred Blacksmith . *The anime Kobatao watches may be an allusion to "Maschera " an anime series that Kuroneko watches a lot in the anime/Light Novel series, Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai . Category:Anime Category:Episodes